<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 20: Christmas Wishlist by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201167">Day 20: Christmas Wishlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beautiful Boy (2011), There She Goes (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Choking, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Family Dinners, Kinks, M/M, Nicknames, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Vibrators, Wall Sex, separated parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We bought wine.” He adds once the wave has gone. “And I think we’ll need it.” Simon chuckles, wrapping an arm around Bill’s waist and following Emily into the kitchen. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Carroll (Beautiful Boy)/Simon Yates (There She Goes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 20: Christmas Wishlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bill wait! Choke me.” Simon moans, digging his nails into the man’s back. “If you say so” The other man says with a smirk, sliding his hand onto Simon’s neck. “Bill.” Simon gasps, his eyes shutting as he finishes in the man’s hand. “Oh fuck Simon. So so cute.” Bill groans, scraping his teeth over the man’s nipple as he is pushed over the edge. He moves onto his side, resting his head on the pillow and looking at Simon who had turned to grab something from the side. “What are you up to?” Bill asks, moving onto his side to look over Simon’s shoulder at a notebook he was crossing something out in. “Nothing.” He says, a little embarrassed, closing it up and holding it in the air where Bill couldn’t reach. “Give it here.” He says, pushing Simon onto his back and grabbing the notepad. “No. Don’t read it you bastard.” Simon starts to complain, Bill moving a hand over the man’s mouth. “Oh a christmas list, going to send it off to santa are we?” Bill teases, reading through it. “Well that explains the request.” Bill says, moving the hand from where it was on Simon’s mouth and back onto his neck. “Kinky little one, aren’t you?” Bill smirks, pinning Simon’s hands above his head as he pulls at the man’s lip with his teeth making Simon whine. “Can’t even speak can you.” Bill smirks, sitting up and opening up the notebook again. “Let’s see what else you want?” Bill says, grabbing Simon’s arm before he can get the notebook back. “Oh, this one is interesting.” Bill smirks looking down at the man who was fighting against the hand that trapped his arm against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon nuzzles his head into Bill’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Bill soothes the man, turning to kiss the side of his face. “It’s just,” Simon starts before stopping. “We’re usually so sexual and this is so…” He says, biting the inside of his cheek before looking up at Bill. “Hey it is okay to want movies and cuddles and no expectation of sex.” Bill explains, stroking Simon’s cheek gently. “Can we?” Simon blushes, looking over to the wardrobe. “Oh, pyjamas?” Bill says, watching Simon swallow and nod. “Please.” He watches as Bill moves out of the bed to grab the pyjamas and passes one over to Simon who slips out of bed to put it on. “No, we’ve watched that a million times. How about a christmas one?” Simon says, resting his head on Bill’s chest as he grabs the remote. “Elf?” Simon looks up to the man who nods, kissing his lips softly. “Whatever you want?” Bill moves a hand to Simon’s shoulder and strokes it gently. “I love you.” Simon whispers, sliding a hand under in between the buttons of his pyjama shirt and resting it on his chest. “I love you too.” Bill smiles, closing his eyes as he relaxes under Simon’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Simon asks, looking over to Bill, fidgeting with the remote he was holding to a vibrator. “Well it’s on your wishlist, can’t let my best boy down.” Bill growls, Simon pressing a button on the remote. “Oh I think that I’ll be in charge tonight. Baby boy.” Simon turns it up a little more seeing how Bill closes his eyes, humming gently to try and stop him from reacting too much. “Come on we’re going to be late.” Simon chuckles, placing the remote in his pocket and grabbing his coat. “Taxi is outside. Make sure you can drink.” He smirks, buzzing the button one more time to watch Bill jump a little. “Rosie, Ben! Your dad’s here.” Emily shouts to the kids after opening up the door. “Ben is in a bit of a mood. Girl trouble.” Emily smiles, inviting them in. “Dad.” Rosie says as she comes down the stairs, poking Emily. “Finally managed to get her to say it.” Simon says to Bill, sneaking his hand into his pocket to press the button on the remote. “That’s good Rosie.” Bill says, last part becoming a little strained. “We bought wine.” He adds once the wave has gone. “And I think we’ll need it.” Simon chuckles, wrapping an arm around Bill’s waist and following Emily into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You teasing little shit.” Bill pushes Simon against the wall when they get back into the house. “Oh I saw those eyes, you wanted it the whole time.” Simon turns them so that Bill is against the wall now. “Oh no, you’ve had your way all day. My turn now.” Bill lifts an arm up to pull at the man’s hair and nipping at his neck only to be pushed back against the wall. “But why waste perfect preparation?” Simon asks, sliding a hand to Bill’s bum making the man whine as he pushes at the vibe. “Fuck you.” Bill moans, biting his lip. “I’d rather fuck you, so get those trouser off.” Simon growls, tugging at the waistline of his own trousers and pulling them down enough so that he could push into Bill. “I want to hear you.” Simon tells him, nipping at the man’s outstretched neck. “Maybe I should make a wish list.” Bill moans, wrapping his legs around Simon’s waist. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>